First Dalton Girl
by RatauraGleeNiffR5
Summary: the first Dalton girl starts Dalton,With Sebastian in the warblers and hunter coming back,can she handle it?Will pressure get to her? How will the New directions handle the competition? Can she last four years in Dalton or will she fall apart quickly?Lots of questions,but not all might be appy summary i know,but i promise its better...i hope,LOTS OF ROMANCE(i think)


**Hello everyone! :) okay so I was watching warbler stuff, and I thought, Is there a story about a girl in Dalton academy or joining, but maybe there are and if there isn't...this is the first or not.**

**Okay there is there fanfictional Rikurt ship, FLUFF! Niff!**

**The epic bromance that will be romance In this is,FLUFF! Wevid!**

**The one that is barely ever mentioned,SORTA FLUFF! Flad!**

**And the most adorable couple on Glee EVER! ITS KLAINE!**

**And in my version the STRAIGHT! Sebastian! And he is NOT going to judge any gay love in this **

**Okay so I decided to bring the old warbler counsel back, I mean lets face it if they had stayed then none of the steroid crap would have happened and they wouldn't be banned! and if Wes hadn't graduated then they would still be #1! But does it matter to Ryan Murphy? no it doesn't! and in this they are all about 15 or 16 and 14 so whatever anyway onto the new story! XD**

* * *

*Sebastian p.o.v*

I was in math working with Thad,when the headmaster paged me to go to his office,I get there thinking hunter said something to get me suspended,Ever since he got expelled from Dalton he has been trying to get most of the warblers expelled too,yes we still exist,thanks to Wes,when i asked me to sat down,he asked me about the warblers and how we're doing. I said we are fine just lacking in work a bit and trying really hard to get into show choir competitions,he said thats what he thought and so he said that to help us, he found someone to help us,and they this 'person' has a very good voice and might be able to help us,and I'm here thinking who?and he says that this has never happened in Dalton academy aside from the teachers that...we're getting a fourteen year old GIRL!In an ALL BOYS SCHOOL! He said how she has a very good voice and good in some of our sports and how she could help us get into show choir competitions,and that she was starting Dalton today about 15 minutes before Warblers practice and that she was a warblers sister,after that I left and since math was my last class i had and i still had about 2 and a half to get my homework done and change before warblers practice,and Wes had changed some rules so we could wear comfortable cloths instead of those stiff uniforms.I'm half way through with my home work when i start thinking about the girl we're getting.I'm 14 soon to be 15 and I start thinking about her and how nice or mean or worse Hunter strict she is and hoping she isn't Hunter strict. But more importantly who sister could she be?

* * *

*? p.o.v*

I'm on my bike on my way home from my school,and when i get there i see all stuff from my room being taken out of our house and into some truck. I put my bike in the garage and run inside.

"Mom!Why is all my stuff going into a truck?!Are we moving?!" I scream into my house.

"Oh Hi honey!We are not moving FYI" She said giving me a hug and going into the kitchen and giving me some soda in my Steelers cup and my favorite snack,chips and cut fruit minus banana with some mexican spice called _Tagin_.

"Mom,your hiding something,and i have a feeling so does dad and my br-" but she cut me off

"we do NOT speak of HIM in this house!How many times do i have to tell you that!" she yelled at me for the first time since my brother came out to us.

"Whatever that doesn't matter!he should be here but No!my parents had to be dipshitting fucking homo assholes!" I yelled back at her

"See this is exactly why We're sending you to Dalton!" She s-WAIT WHAT NOW!

"WHAT?!DALTON ACADEMY! WHY IN THE NAME OF GOD WOULD YOU SEND ME THERE?!" I yell back at her,and taking my food up to my empty room,minus my laptop, I go on my twitter and tell all of my brothers friends and my friends what was going on.

* * *

**Twitter:**

** Proudwarblersister: great my mom said im going to Dalton hope ur happy _happygaywarbler456_ and _Daltonwarblers_ _jeffynesslove3_ _nickylove6_ sorry im leaving soon _troyG_ _PaolaloveyCUTE_****__****(THESE R NOT REAL!)** jacobsantosj  


** Happygaywarbler:Wat?! All boys school but yay get to see u baby sis! _Proudwarblersister_**

** jeffynesslove3: yay!Cant wait to see u here!**

** nickylove6:Woo-hoo i wont be the only sane one here! **

** Daltonwarblers: Woo-hoo! Yes! We r really gonna be happy to have you be here at Dalton - Wes, David**

**Proudwarblersister: Thnks guys,im on my way soon let me pack some stuff for my dorm see you guys soon!**

**troyG: Noooooo dont leave me plz!Imma miss you!**

**PaolaloveyCUTE: i agree with Blondie!Don't leave us plz!**

**jacobsantosj: Nooooo as much as u annoy me dont leave plz!**

**Proudwarblersister:Sorry guys! I'll still visit!GTG I love you guys!**

* * *

Once im off my twitter,i finish eating my food and start packing up my laptop and other stuff,then i hear my dad calling me from outside from our car,i go downstairs and grab my ipod and headphones and go outside and get in my car putting in my headphones and start listening to paramore,Fall out boy,and mackelmore,it is a two hour drive after all.

*Two hours later*

I wake up to my dad telling me to get up,i guess we're there already.I get out of the car and look up at the school,it really is big,it reminds me of Hogwarts,i look at the doors and see Wes and David and Jeff and Nick and all the warblers, minus my brother,I run up to them and hug Wes,he has been my favorite warbler for a few months now, and i hug the rest of the warblers remembering all of their names. James,Nick,Jeff,Wes,David,Cameron,Richard,Flint,Nicholas,Troy,Patrick,Ricky,Jackson,Brandon,Trent,Ethan,Luke,Jesse,Andrew,John,Blaine,and my brother. its a huge school so of course there are gonna be a lot of boys in the warblers. After an exhausting hour of listening to the Dean of Dalton explaining how my classes will be and everything else that i know,my brother does go here after all.

We finally get to go down to warbler hall for warbler meeting but before going down the stairs Andrew and Richard thought it would be awesome to carry me down the stairs chanting 'First girl ever!' once i was put down i was sent to the bathroom with my uniform and...red hair dye? i go in the bathroom and change into my Dalton uniform**(again on my POLYVORE profile) **i went back outside with the bottle in my hand,i was about to ask what was with the dye,and next thing i knew Jeff and Cameron pushed me back in the bathroom and sat me on the toilet and started putting the dye in parts of my hair. After a painful hour i came back out with my hair dyed with red highlights, we once again start walking down to the warbler commons and i sit down on Jeff's lap,Nick didn't mind he loves me as much as he loves Jeff...or more, Wes sits down in the chair and holds his precious gavel,Victoria,as all the boys start coming in and sitting down we started talking about things,The i see my brother come in and some other guy. I run up to my brother and hug him,he picks me up and starts spinning me puts me down and i go back and sit in Trent's lap this time as he goes to sit in his chair beside Wes. Wes starts off the meeting with some song selections,which includes Fall out boy!Yes!, before the meeting ends David starts to speak.

"okay everyone as we all know,A special person is joining the warblers today and is starting Dalton academy! My dear please come up and introduce yourself"He motions to me,I get up from trents lap and go up to the stand.

"Um Hi guys,its good to see you guys again after a long time since my brother came out,and well...im here im starting Dalton academy,and on a short notice...so hi"

"Could you please state your full name for those who are new here and dont know you" Blaine asked me

"Of course Blaine,I'm Alina Mariana Harwood,my brother is Thad James Harwood" I state proudly

* * *

**okay so first chapter!woo-hoo! idk if you guys like it or not but plz leave nice reviews,I love reading all of the reviews i get,plz no hate im 11 so plz no guys! Love you all!Until next time!**


End file.
